A note of Confession
by XLoversXMassacreX
Summary: Half a man, half a monster.This is what Light Yagami has become, some time ago my thoughts drifted from running the world to running my obsidian haired enemy. Inside of me I know this obsession will end me, devour me, he is all I see, all I can think about, Kira's obsession but I fear that soon there will be no more Light left inside of me and there will only be...Kira. MA


_**Chapter One-**_

"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."  
**~ Edger Allen Poe**

_Hours, he has been staring at me for hours and for hours I haven't been able to move an inch, my stomach twisted and turned as heat burned up to the most intimate part of me, I wanted him, to own him, destroy him, consume him, make him mine. "Light-Kun" his voice is the straw that breaks the camel's back because we are alone in this place and he is all I can think of "What?" I snapped my voice was a rasp, a husk, needy, wanting the man sitting beside me. "When we're all alone...like this...what runs through your head? You know I think you're a murderer..."_

_ "I think about the case ... I think about you "my tone was slow, composed. A low growl erupted from the back of my throat and finally I said "But mostly...I think about this" My hands gripped his hips as I slammed him down onto the computer desk, the monitor broke beneath his body and my lips laid a brutal, bruising kiss down on his. A low moan erupted from his pale lips and I felt myself erection raging against my slacks, He wanted me to, my hand worked up under his long sleeved white shirt, he was built, clothed he looked meek and scrawny but in reality he was all lean muscle. Tight ivory skin framed a six pack, my free hand rested on the back of his head as my fingers tangled in his ebony hair, with my other hand I tore my nails down his stomach, flesh ripping apart beneath them, oh god yes. _

_ He whimpered at the pain and I worked my tongue past swollen lips, moaning as our tongues tangled and fought for dominance, I wouldn't allow it, He was the submissive in this situation and I planned to show him that when I ravaged his perfect body. Placing one hand on his hip I forced his shirt up to his chest to admire the beautiful of crimson trickling from the bloody scratches I'd left him with. He stared up at me through hooded eyes, panting through bruised lips _

_ He groaned and writhed around in pain "Scream" I hissed through clenched teeth "Scream! Beg me for mercy!"my nails tore through the scratches once more leaving them cross hatched and deep, he looked as if he'd been mauled by a pissed off jaguar. He bit his lower lip and remained quiet "I said, SCREAM!" My hands gripped his hips as I ground our erections together roughly through his jeans and my slacks, oh sweet friction "Scream" I hissed leaning over at his ear as I smeared blood over his lower lip, his own blood. My hands gripped his jeans Until I was working them down around his ankles, my hand covered his budge and I hissed "Your mine now" right at his ear. He blushed and turned his head to the side, how dare the little bastard look away from me, I am in control, I am god! I tell him when he will and will not look at me and as god I demand that he always only looks at me, grabbing him by the face I snapped "The punishment for going against your god…..is pain!" With two fingers I ripped into his right eye socket, blood poured from the gaping hole and stained his ivory skin as my sick twisted laugh filled the room. _

The sound of Matusda's computer malfunctioning on the other side of the room broke me from my day dream. The most irritating thing was my still throbbing erection, God these day dreams need to come to an end, I can't take much more of this…I'm going to explode.

The day has dragged on as usual, my finger tips glide effortlessly across a key board in an attempt to uncover new information about the idiot I handed the death note off to last. Beside me I hear the irritating _clank clank _of Ryuzaki stirring 4 to many sugar cubes around in his tea cup. Subconsciously I stared at him out my peripheral. He stared back at me with passive dark eyes as the corners of his mouth corked up into an awkward smile. _God I hate it when he looks at me like that . Like he's all knowing I want to give him a good smacking. Though if he didn't look at me at all I think I'd smack him. Trust worthy little bastard.__  
__I hope he knows I'm going to kill him .I'm going to be the one to write his death sentence . __What's his name ?! __I wonder if Simple or complex and annoying. __  
__Argh.. He's such a wimp letting that guy die in his place in a attempt to find me .__He should of sat there that day. He would have saved me a lot of trouble. I wouldn't have to sit next to him and play nice and act like I don't want to see him take his last breath , don't want to see him bleed all over my shoes , or don't want his heart to literally explode while I kiss him . __  
__Fuck you Ryuzaki. _

Biting my lower lip I felt my fingers coil around the mouse, he parted dried lips to ask in his usual tone "Did you need something, Light?" Fuck him, as If I would ever need anything from him. This little bastard has had me out of my head for the past 3 months. He sits there like he's so innocent, I'm no fool and I know exactly what he is...a capricious know it all bitch that is inwardly plotting my down fall, I'll get you first, Ryuzaki. As the door swung open, Misa walked in to the room loud as all hell, the usual for the idiotic blond. I felt a twinge of jealousy surge through my vanes when it occurred to me that Misa could see his name above his head, she knew more about him then me, who sits beside him in this hell hole every god damn day.

I tried to force myself to revert back to Light Yagami, I am an honor student, I do not fantasize about other men and I do not entertain thoughts of murder. No…I am perfect. "Light! Light listen to me " Misa wined in my lap and I was broke out of my thoughts "Hu? " I caught a glimpse of L analyzing me yet a again and I wanted to gouge his eyes out. the day dragged on the annoying feeling of Misa's arms around my shoulders ebbed and other officers and detectives went home. All that was left was him and me. "So did you come up with anything light- kun?" Ugh that bastard he has hardly said a word to me today and that's all he can say?

"No" I replied snootily crossing one leg over the other as I kept my eyes focused on the computer screen in front of me, if I didn't look at him I would be okay.

"Well I think I did" his voice was a soft husk of a whisper, it sent shivered down my spine. My heart jumped, stay calm you don't know what he found "Oh?" I played it calm "And what is that?"

"You can't take your eyes off me, Light kun " everything was still, he said it so openly who the hell can say something like that so openly? The bastard.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" was all I said as my fingers glided furiously across the key board.

He smirked "I'm roughly 99.9% sure that your not being honest with me, Light-kun " out of the corner of my eye I saw him stand up and my body tightened, my stomach turned and I bit down hard on my lower lip. His pale hand rested on the back of my chair, I felt it swivel slightly to the side but I didn't dare meet my tormenters eyes. "Now Light what's on your twisted mind " his words were all knowing and his hand rested on my shoulders

I finally met his gaze, every sick molecule of me wanted to shove my tongue down his throat and demolish his body with love. "Light" he prompted with soft words. I worked up some strength and rested my hand on his chest "I don't feel at all myself at the moment, I need to go home and get some sleep" Grabbing my tan school blazer off the back of my swivel chair I slipped my arms into the sleeves "Good night, Ryuzaki" as I walked out the door I could feel his eyes on my back.

_I really am a sick freak, half a man, half a monster….This is what Light Yagami has become, some time ago my thoughts drifted from running the world to running my obsidian haired enemy. Inside of me I know this obsession will end me, devour me, he is all I see, all I can think about, Kira's obsession but I fear that soon there will be no more Light left inside of me and there will only be…..Kira_


End file.
